Dream in reality
by Mambo5
Summary: How would you react waking up somewhere else as someone else? If you believe everything is a dream what would you do? Would you let the world burn would you save it in your way? After all, if you think it is just a dream does it matter.


This is more like experiment. I'm just not sure how to adapt it correctly to "New world" How to convey the proper horror of waking somewhere entirely different, not your home. To basically loose everything you know. Imagen waking up, but not in your body. Remember your body has your blood, and your blood has your DNA that has your family history. Now you don't even have that. For do you loose everything, did you even exist or was your life the dream.

Sorry for any grammatical mistakes also HP is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

Imagine waking up in total darkness, where the air is stale and dusty. You know the smell, the smell of a room where there isn't ventilation. Now as you begin to become conscious of your environment. That when you notice the space is confine, tiny, more like a closet. You feel the cot, you know that's not your bed. More evidence that somehow someone took you from your home.

The adrenaline rushes throughout your body as you think of your situation. Where are you! Who took you! Why!? That when you remember what your grandfather use to say you must survive the battle to win the war. He should know he was a retired general. The situation is desperate, you need, you must find a way out of there. But you have to smart about your must find something to help you see where you are. There is a lamp cord, you have put your hands around, searching… that when you found the cord lamp. You pull, the light is weak just enough to see around the space you are in. That when you start to notice the details.

Breath, your heart rate is already elevate. The broken crayons, the toy soldier…. The pictures won't stop coming to your head. The horrible, gruesome scenarios won't stop. No, no it won't this was a child's room. No, you think this was a child's, this is where they probably kept it. Anger and fear, anger for the utter injustice of the situation. Fear for yourself, for if you are here, where is the kid. The feeling of a surety that he/she/it; dead. If you're here they are dead. Is the only logical answer. Whoever, whatever took you…but there is no time and so with tears in your eyes you know; you know. The only thing you can do now is to flee. You can help anyone else if yourself are drawing. There is only one goal now escape. How, how would you do that without making any noises.

You know is impossible, you have nothing to open the door with. That when you feel it, something happens and the door opens. Are you going to question how is that possible, no? You're going to get out, not question it whatever that was. This gets more strange, more alarming. It looks like aunt's Petunia's house from Harry Potter. But there is no time to ponder. The door is nearby, so close you can't make any noise or who knows what will happen to you. You taste it, almost there… freedom. The door has a simple lock, you open it as gentle as possible. There, there is open and so you run till there's nothing there. As far as you could make it. There is a bus stop and you read the map, the names, the place, your are there in Surrey you are. That when the thing to unravel. Is not possible, Harry Potter is not real. What kind of name is Potter as anyways? No this is a dream a nightmare.

From one continent to another, on the same night with that distance is not possible. This is just a hallucination, is not real. As you tell yourself that this is impossible, that it could never happen. That is when you see the face of Harry Potter, but is making the same expression that you are. A terrible feeling sinks down into your stomach. The tears, the look of abject horror you know he is you. Revulsion is this real… but what about your family are they not real. Is what you know not real? Harry, even if you have his face is just a coincidence. This is just a dream. We will wake up and everything will be fine.

For a terrible moment, you think, what if it isn't. What if this is real. That means you have nothing. No family, no country to call your own, not even your culture… your name, your own body, nothing. Your eyes, they are brown, not green, your nose, your lips your hair. That, not your face, this is not your body but… but you feel it moving with you, feel the adrenaline leaving your...no this body behind.

Is it possible, to use that feeling that open the door. Could that work in calling for the knight bus. Is that bus even real. Is anything real or an elaborate hullutination. Yes, there is nothing to loose after all this is just a dream. But if this is just a dream, a nightmare, a hullutination. Why are there tears and a sinking feeling of defeat.

This is but a dream, if you let this world burn nothing happens, if you save it nothing happens. Then if you are trap here...no if I'm... Then I'm, like a game of role playing game, playing a character. After all this is not real... yes let's make this nightmare, this dream... Interesting.

...


End file.
